Book a hotel room in space.
HOTELS in SPACE Price at 984 000 dollars for the 5 day stay in a room in a space hotel. That's 160 000 for the ride to and from and an extra 800 000 dollars for lodging. see through section of a typical module for a few days usage. space hotels inside look. SUN DANCER (to the right). Sundancer was the proposed third prototype space habitat intended to be launched by Bigelow Aerospace—and the first human-rated expandable module based on TransHab technology acquired from NASA. It was to have been used to test and confirm systems used in the company's commercial space station efforts during the early 2010s, and if successful, would have formed the first piece of the proposed commercial space station. While Sundancer had been under construction at the Bigelow plant in North Las Vegas, Nevada,5 the company announced in July 2011 that Sundancer had been removed from their station evolution path, and that the B330 would become the first production module.NASA 2017 sep 20 The Bigelow Expandable Activity Module (BEAM) is an expandable habitat technology demonstration for the International Space Station. Expandable habitats greatly decrease the amount of transport volume for future space missions. These “expandables” require minimal payload volume on a rocket, but expand after being deployed in space to potentially provide a comfortable area for astronauts to live and work. They also provide a varying degree of protection from solar and cosmic radiation, space debris, atomic oxygen, ultraviolet radiation and other elements of the space environment. A rotating wheel space station is a hypothetical wheel-shaped space station that rotates about its axis, thus creating an environment of artificial gravity. Occupants of the station would experience centripetal acceleration according to the following equation, {\displaystyle a=-\omega ^{2}r} a = -\omega^2 r where {\displaystyle \omega } \omega is the angular velocity of the station, {\displaystyle r} r is its radius, and {\displaystyle a} a is linear acceleration at any point along its perimeter. In principle, the station could be configured to simulate the gravitational acceleration of Earth (9.81 m/s2). This type of space station has every commodity to suit your type of status or class.It was forst shown on film in the movie 2001 A space Odyssey. Wikipedia 2017 sep 20. Both scientists and science fiction writers have thought about the concept of a rotating wheel space station since the beginning of the 20th century. Konstantin Tsiolkovsky wrote about using rotation to create an artificial gravity in space in 1903. Herman Potočnik introduced a spinning wheel station with a 30-meter diameter in his Problem der Befahrung des Weltraums (The Problem of Space Travel). He even suggested it be placed in a geostationary orbit.[citation needed In the 1950s, Wernher von Braun and Willy Ley, writing in Colliers Magazine, updated the idea, in part as a way to stage spacecraft headed for Mars. They envisioned a rotating wheel with a diameter of 76 meters (250 feet). The 3-deck wheel would revolve at 3 RPM to provide artificial one-third gravity. It was envisaged as having a crew of 80.1 In 1959, a NASA committee opined that such a space station was the next logical step after the Mercury program.2 The Stanford torus, proposed by NASA in 1975, is an enormous version of the same concept, that could harbor an entire city.needed NASA has never attempted to build a rotating wheel space station, for several reasons. First, such a station would be very difficult to construct, given the limited lifting capability available to the United States and other spacefaring nations. Assembling such a station and pressurizing it would present formidable obstacles, which, although not beyond NASA's technical capability, would be beyond available budgets. Second, NASA considers the present space station, the ISS, to be valuable as a zero gravity laboratory, and its current microgravity environment was a conscious choice.3